<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>не по плану by adorkable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958184">не по плану</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable'>adorkable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не по плану — короткое описание того, что случилось после побега Флетчера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>не по плану</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>этот текст написан ради одного диалога (в теории, ради одной строчки, но и у меня тоже всё не по плану)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не по плану — короткое описание того, что случилось после побега Флетчера.<br/>
Подробное описание?<br/>
Стоило отмотать назад, туда, где они с Тренером вынуждены были, обмениваясь короткими и чрезвычайно ёмкими выражениями быстро избавлять подъездную дорожку от трупов.<br/>
После этого следовала изнуряющая и длинная (херня, — так сказал Тренер, — десять минут, скажи спасибо, что день ещё толком не закончился) поездка до Микки.<br/>
В машине, вёл которую Тренер, Рэй всё звонил и звонил, не получая ответа. Это пагубно сказывалось на возможности мыслить, в другой ситуации всё было бы под контролем, даже если бы тот обещал неминуемую мигрень после. Но тогда у Рэя не получалось, он врезал дважды по приборной панели, услышал только один недовольный вздох от Тренера и продолжил звонить.<br/>
Уже на месте стало понятно, что русских было не двое.<br/>
И они собирались закончить начатое Карапузами, да и самих парней тоже. За компанию.<br/>
Оказалось, что Тренер мог отлично стрелять не только в затылки ничего не подозревавших людей.<br/>
Оказалось, что у кого-то из Карапузов, прямо как у родного (и спасибо что единственного) брата Тома на нервной почве тоже начинался приступ истерического смеха.<br/>
Оказалось, Микки был способен оценить внесённый в попытку спасти его жизнь вклад со стороны незнакомого человека, а заодно отпустить все грехи его молодняку.</p><p>— Тебе лучше сегодня переночевать не дома, — с этими словами Микки с ним попрощался.</p><p>Вообще-то, Рэй собирался сказать это ему, но у босса всё уже было на подхвате.<br/>
Тренер смотрел на него, как смотрели на внезапно остановившийся и последний автобус.<br/>
Непонятно, кто из них больше верил в своё счастье. За себя Рэй точно мог сказать, что, нет, не верил, не успел осознать, скольких проблем удалось избежать тем, что Тренер, к примеру, решил вернуться, или даже решил изначально не оставаться.<br/>
Рэй ему напророчил и теперь с дёргавшимся веком пытался придумать, что сделать дальше.</p><p>— У меня есть место, — зачем-то предложил Тренер.</p><p>Они в тот момент разглядывали фургон, в который в состоянии разной эмоциональной кондиции забирались Карапузы, чтобы счастливо свалить в блеклый закат.</p><p>— Что? — во рту всё слиплось от жажды.<br/>
— Я слышал, что он тебе сказал.<br/>
— Не надо, — смотреть на Тренера Рэй долго не решался.<br/>
— У вас наверное есть целая сеть квартир, — предположил он.</p><p>Вроде как вопрос, а вроде как попытка догадаться. Рэй ещё не настолько одурел, чтобы ещё и эти пароли с явками выдавать. Но вообще, да, были, он сам же их и выискивал, заключал договоры и делал всё, чтобы туда можно было попасть в любой момент. Предположительно, в момент, когда нужно было скрыться, поспать и всё как следует обдумать.<br/>
В последний раз такой квартирой ему пришлось пользоваться три года назад и он тогда толком ничего не видел из-за заплывшего глаза. Микки тогда попросил прислать фото, которое Рэй сделал без удовольствия, а после этого сказал, чтобы Рэй отдыхал и «не забыл прикладывать компресс» если не хотел остаться с одним глазом.</p><p>— Почему ты предлагаешь? — к этим словам Рэй не стал пытаться пристыковать лишнее. </p><p>Пришлось посмотреть на Тренера, а тот нахмурился и разглядывал машины на парковке.</p><p>— Опять ощущение долга настигло? — Рэй усмехнулся и задрал подбородок. — А недавно что было? — показал четыре пальца расхлябанным движением, не так, как сделал Тренер.<br/>
— Факт.<br/>
— Давай больше без этих: я — тебе, ты — мне? — ему нужно было позвонить как можно быстрее, машину в подобном состоянии следовало увезти отсюда.<br/>
— Я бы с радостью, да что-то судьба не благоволит, — Тренер наступил на разбитое стекло и покрутил пяткой, у Рэя от этого звука треск начался внутри головы.<br/>
— Тебе легче станет? Если я соглашусь.<br/>
— Вряд ли, — не самый оптимистичный прогноз.<br/>
— Мне нужно позвонить, потом можем ехать, — вот так он и согласился.</p><p>Рэй сделал звонок и по интонации, с которой ему ответили, понял, что у всех день не задался.</p><p>— А эвакуация трупов у вас тоже входит в программу?</p><p>Хорошо что Карапузы, прежде чем отчалить на своём лайнере печали, додумались предложить затащить ещё два тела уже на заднее сидение внедорожника. Чёрт, Рэй так его любил. Хотя это повод купить пуленепробиваемый, раз уж проблемы в этом году были в основном огнестрельного характера.</p><p>— Считай это дополнительной комплектацией, так что да.<br/>
— Ладно, — с запозданием ответил Тренер.<br/>
— Можем ехать, — Рэй поправил очки и посмотрел на машину в последний раз. Ему не было нужды извещать охрану о том, что здесь лучше ничего не трогать.</p><p>В машине Рэй ощущал нервозность запредельного уровня. </p><p>— Я закурю? — хорошо что манеры его ещё не покинули.</p><p>Тренер дёрнул плечом, почти согласившись, покачал головой, посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и ответил:</p><p>— Лучше не надо, ехать нам не так долго.</p><p>Рэю осталось лишь смять пачку в пальцах и не забыть, что там ещё лежало несколько сигарет.<br/>
На улице у дома Тренера он затянулся так, что закашлялся, успел перехватить взгляд из-за тройного стекла — машины, и двух пар очков, ровно столько приходилось на них двоих.<br/>
У двери Рэй успел разглядеть несколько фамилий, мгновенно запомнил, к каким квартирам те относились: 22 - Р. Томпсон, 25 - А. Рот, 26 - Дж. Мёрфи. Смотрел бы и дальше, да Тренер открыл дверь и пожелал пропустить Рэя вперёд несмотря на то, что тот очевидно не знал, какая именно квартира была ему нужна.<br/>
Нужна — не самое подходящее слово, Рэй за время поездки успел смириться с тем, что этот вечер (и видимо ночь), собирался провести в компании Тренера.<br/>
Они пришли к 26 квартире, Мёрфи. Дж? Рэй решил оставить всё на потом.<br/>
Первая мысль при виде квартиры Тренера — Тому бы тут понравилось. Светлое пространство, ничего лишнего. Похоже, Тренер не страдал от хаотичного разбрасывания вещей то там, то тут.</p><p>— Ну, — сказал тот, закрыв дверь, — попытайся почувствовать себя уютно.</p><p>Рэй кивнул, избавился от куртки, жилетки и ботинок, помыл руки, поглядел на собственное отражение, явно недовольное происходящим.</p><p>— Ты голоден? — спросил Тренер, пока ставил чайник на плиту.</p><p>Он уже успел переодеться. Или очень шустрый, или Рэй слишком долго проторчал в ванной.<br/>
Помятая домашняя одежда на Тренере смотрелась едва ли не лучше чем та, в которой предпочитал появляться на людях.</p><p>— Нет, — а вот согреться было бы неплохо, Рэя начинало мелко трясти, не каждый день происходило столько событий, контролировать которые он был почти бессилен. Это бесило и вызывало стрессовую реакцию.</p><p>На диване виднелся плед в клетку, ничего необычного. Воспользовавшись напутствием Тренера, Рэй сел и закутался в плед по самые уши.<br/>
Так стало немного лучше, он с трудом достал телефон и написал Микки, тот ответил быстро, уверив, что всё под контролем. Про то, как сам Рэй спрашивать не стал, раз писал, то как минимум был жив, и как минимум с одной рабочей рукой. </p><p>— Чай? — снова заговорил Тренер.<br/>
— Да, можно, было бы неплохо, — Рэй стащил очки, положил их рядом и закрыл глаза. </p><p>Стоило бы написать Банни и спросить, как там дела с фунтом плоти, блядь, Микки стоило бы поменьше заморачиваться на поэзии жизни, чтобы не быть в состоянии придумать подобные задачи.<br/>
Рэй не стал. Он ничего не собирался делать, его всё ещё трясло.<br/>
Тренер толкнул его в колено и всунул кружку в подставленную руку, Рэй чуть не зашипел, такая она была горячая, пришлось воспользоваться пледом. Пить кипяток он точно не собирался, мог лишь пошутить что-то про гостеприимство. Не стал, челюсть сводило.</p><p>— Будем молчать до завтрашнего утра? — да, похоже, Тренера было не остановить.<br/>
— О чём хочешь пообщаться? — вяло ответил Рэй.<br/>
— Можем познакомиться нормально, — разговор слишком резко повернул в другое русло.<br/>
— Думаешь, мне стоит знать что-то кроме твоей фамилии?<br/>
— С учётом того, что ты теперь знаешь не только фамилию, но и место жительства, думаю, мне уже нечего терять.</p><p>Рэй снова открыл глаза, повернул голову, пришлось поправить плед. Тренер смотрел на него со смешинками во взгляде.<br/>
Нелепость зашкаливала. Всё шло не по плану.</p><p>— Джеймс Мёрфи.<br/>
— Рэймонд, — Рэй не проговорил фамилию, фыркнул от нелепицы происходящего.<br/>
— Ладно, так уже лучше.<br/>
— Я не пью кипяток.<br/>
— Тебя колбасит так, что я тебе даже не полную кружку налил, не за что? — уколол в ответ Джеймс.</p><p>Да, об этом Рэй не подумал.<br/>
Спустя какое-то время чай уже достаточно остыл, Рэй сделал глоток, ещё и ещё. Выхлебал всё и не заметил, понял, что кружка пустая лишь когда от желудка по всему телу начало разливаться тепло.<br/>
Стоило бы спросить про что-то покрепче. Но не на голодный желудок, нет.<br/>
Из-за проклятого Флетчера Рэй не поел нормально тогда, а теперь не хотел.</p><p>— Спасибо, —  буркнул неразборчиво, сполз ниже, слепо протащил кружку по обивке дивана в сторону Джеймса. Тот её забрал сразу.<br/>
— Обращайся.</p><p>После этого Рэй заснул, а проснулся уже лёжа нормально на диване (о чём явно позаботился Джеймс), под головой оказалась подушка. телефон лежал на столике вместе с очками.<br/>
Рэй зевнул громче, чем рассчитывал.</p><p>— Скоро еда приедет, — известил откуда-то из глубины квартиры Джеймс.<br/>
— Еда?<br/>
— Теперь-то ты в состоянии? </p><p>Рэй ничего не ответил и сходил умыться ещё раз. стащил с себя галстук, свернул его и оставил на раковине.<br/>
Накатило раздражение, он, похоже, решил пройти все этапы принятия собственной ничтожности или вроде того.<br/>
Осталось дожить до завтра, можно будет разобраться с Флетчером. У Рэя от этой мысли кулаки начали чесаться.</p><p>— Я сделал ещё чай, — Джеймс кивнул на стол, на котором стояла уже другая кружка. Рождественская. Пухлый снеговик с угрожающе толстым брюхом.<br/>
— Не рано? — спросил Рэй и повёл над кружкой носом, да, по ощущениям здесь точно был не кипяток.<br/>
— Конец ноября — самое оно, — уверил его Джеймс.</p><p>Пары глотков хватило, чтобы Рэй поставил кружку обратно, повернулся к Джеймсу лицом и спросил.</p><p>— Ты со всеми себя так ведёшь?<br/>
— Как?<br/>
— Я не буду зачитывать весь список, — Рэй прижал ладонь к щеке, чтобы успокоить начавший подступать тик, — ты понимаешь о чём я. Сам же сказал, что не хочешь больше пересекаться, потом повёз меня смотреть на творение рук твоих пиздюков, потом, блядь, — он тяжело вздохнул, начал говорить слишком быстро, — пригласил к себе домой. Это у вас в районе какая-то особенная гостеприимность или что?<br/>
— В чём дело, Рэй? Думаешь, что это засада?</p><p>Щека всё же дёрнулась, нет, такая великолепная (и довольно предсказуемая, если подумать) идея ему в голову не пришла. Не успела, он разогнался не в ту сторону.</p><p>— Так это не она, — спешно продолжил Джеймс, увидев, как отреагировал Рэй.<br/>
— Я не понимаю.<br/>
— Что тут понимать? Я предложил, ты мог отказаться, а что в итоге? Ты в моём доме, заматываешься в мой плед, пьёшь мой чай, спишь на моём диване, наезжаешь на меня. Тебе твои моральные принципы самому не жмут?<br/>
— А должны?<br/>
— О чём этот разговор?<br/>
— Если я попрошу тебя оставить меня тут одного ты оставишь?<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Если я скажу, чтобы ты отвёз меня в другое место, отвезёшь?<br/>
— Рэй, — уже злее позвал Джеймс, Рэй заметил, как тот сжал кулаки.<br/>
— Что? Я прощупываю почву. Если ты можешь предложить так много, то на сколь многое ты готов согласиться? — он не добавил только «теперь», согласиться теперь.<br/>
— Подвинь кружку, — такая фраза стала неожиданностью. Рэй повёл головой и поднял брови.</p><p>Настала его очередь спрашивать.</p><p>— Что?<br/>
— Подвинь кружку, потому что иначе она разобьётся.</p><p>Зачем-то Рэй его послушал, подвинул этого нелепого снеговика на другой край стола. Не успел толком развернуться, как Джеймс налетел на него, прижал собой к столу, подхватил за бёдра, усадил на него.</p><p>— А теперь, — он дёрнул Рэя за рубашку на пояснице, заставил выпрямить спину, — заткнись хоть на несколько секунд.</p><p>Поцелуй вышел не злым, Рэй рассчитывал именно на злость, вместо этого получил голод и силу, сладкий привкус сахара на языке. Получил пальцы в волосах, тепло между бёдер.<br/>
Рэй, похоже, не мог не только говорить, но и отвечать толком. Когда Джеймс укусил его за ключицу, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы расстегнуть рубашку, Рэй мог безошибочно представить на тёмной ткани мокрое пятно. И красный след на собственной коже — но это уже утром, после.<br/>
После.<br/>
После чего?<br/>
Ничего не спросил, сам смог со второй попытки ухватиться за футболку, притягивая к себе. Устроил ладонь на затылке.</p><p>Раздался звонок.<br/>
Джеймс под его руками замер, выдохнул куда-то в ухо, поправил собственные очки, которые съехали.<br/>
Отодвинулся от Рэя, провёл ладонью по собственным губам.</p><p>— Еда, — объяснил Джеймс и пошёл к двери.</p><p>Рэй посмотрел на собственные руки, заметил мелкую дрожь, не как от озноба, охватившего его ещё час — а может больше? — назад. Он слез со стола, взял всё ещё целую кружку, выплеснул чай, налил воду и оставил её в раковине. После чего прошёл обратно в ванную, сделав вид, что не заметил стоявшего возле двери Джеймса.<br/>
Вид собственного галстука, дожидавшегося освобождения от этой квартиры, не сильно отрезвил Рэя. Губы горели.<br/>
Он расстегнул рубашку и посмотрел на ключицу, та уже сейчас начала гореть, след Рэй накрыл холодными пальцами. Сделал вдох и выдох, ополоснул лицо. Посмотрел на пол, на который хотелось спуститься.<br/>
И остаться на нём. Остудить себя окончательно.<br/>
Правда, провернуть фарш только что произошедшего события у него точно не получилось бы.<br/>
Это всё было не по плану, не по ебучему плану. У Рэя и плана-то никакого не осталось, не стоило просыпаться, или не стоило вставать с дивана. Соглашаться, садиться в машину к Джеймсу Мёрфи и ехать в эту...</p><p>Стук в дверь и тихое, неуверенное:</p><p>— Рэй?<br/>
— Да, сейчас, — он прозвучал сдавленно, вытолкнул ответ из себя через силу.</p><p>Пакет с едой стоял на столе, где ещё пару минут назад оказался Рэй. Одно заменило другое.</p><p>— Ты голоден? — спросил Джеймс спокойно, пошелестел целлофаном, готовый достать оттуда уже бумажный пакет и оттуда наверняка упаковки с тайской едой или что он мог додуматься заказать.<br/>
— Нет, — Рэй облизал губы.</p><p>Взгляд Джеймс наконец-то перевёл на Рэя, увидел расстёгнутую рубашку.<br/>
Нужно было что-то сделать, сделать вид, что остался какой-то выбор, хотя бы иллюзия.</p><p>— Я не против... помолчать ещё? — конец фразы Рэй сказал совсем тихо, стянул с себя часы и печатку. Подошёл к дивану и положил к общей коллекции своих вещей.</p><p>После чего приблизился к Джеймсу и начал расстёгивать рубашку.<br/>
Во второй раз всё происходило точно так же, не считая того, что Рэй наконец-то начал отвечать. Он стонал, когда горячие пальцы впились в его рёбра, прикусил губу Джеймса, когда тот притёрся своим стояком к бедру, сжал пальцы на всё ещё скрытой за плечами футболке, почувствовав, как они вдвоём неудачно вписались в дверной проём.</p><p>— Блядь, — всё на что хватило Рэя.</p><p>Джеймс не думал извиняться за это, как будто специально сделал ему больно.<br/>
На кровать Рэй рухнуть не успел, хотя рассчитывал. Джеймс удержал его за пояс джинсов, залез пальцами за резинку трусов и дёрнул на себя, заставляя держаться на ногах.</p><p>— Одежда, — просьба, которой не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться.</p><p>Рэй разбирался с рубашкой, а Джеймс с его ремнём и джинсами, которые спустил ниже одним рывком. Стон Рэй не удержал, почувствовал ладонь на члене. На нём всё ещё были трусы и носки.<br/>
Вот после этого он упал на одеяло. Охренеть какое холодное одеяло, и вообще в спальне оказалось прохладно, что без тепла тела Джеймса рядом ощущалось слишком резким контрастом. Рэй недовольно зашипел и начал отползать ближе к центру, чтобы... Закутаться в одеяло? Мысли сбились.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Джеймс и удержал его за лодыжку, а пока ждал ответ, снял с Рэя один носок.<br/>
— Мёрзну, — он лягнул его в бедро и продолжил возиться с одеялом.<br/>
— Тебе стоило поесть.<br/>
— Давай уж как-нибудь потом, — с нескрываемым сарказмом сказал Рэй.</p><p>Пока он забирался под одеяло, с него пропал второй носок.<br/>
Джеймс, устроившись рядом, был уже голым. Рэй в отместку за всё уткнулся холодным носом ему в шею, почувствовал дрожь.</p><p>— Ещё скажи, что и поза будет миссионерской, — прошептал Джеймс, Рэй его почти не услышал, наслаждаясь теплом дыхания на своей коже.<br/>
— Заткнись, заткнись, — попросил недовольно, снова потянул Джеймса на себя, расставил ноги.<br/>
— Трусы тебе так нужны сейчас?</p><p>Рэй не ответил, укусил за плечо, сильно, не жалея себя, Джеймс только погладил его по волосам, даже не попытался заставить отцепиться. Кое-как избавились от этого чёртового белья. Ногой Рэй попытался отпихнуть его подальше.<br/>
Теперь ничего не мешало. Рэй ощущал, что Джеймс снял часы, но не снял собственное кольцо.<br/>
Его щетина щекотала шею. Из-за холода хотелось забраться под одеяло с головой, но Рэй понимал, что так им надолго не хватило бы воздуха и потом было бы ещё холоднее.<br/>
Он нажал ступнёй Джеймсу на икроножную мышцу, выдохнул ему в ухо:</p><p>— Грей меня, — это уже была не проверка, констатация факта.<br/>
— Не дохуя ли ты хочешь? — ласково спросил Джеймс.</p><p>Ответ ему явно был не нужен, Рэй скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Джеймс поднёс ладонь к его рту. Просить что-то сделать не требовалось, Рэй облизал ладонь и пальцы, прикусил напоследок кончик большого.<br/>
Да, так было лучше, влажная, горячая и охуенно приятная ладонь погладила его член, пальцы сжали под головкой, мазнули по ней с нажимом, так, что Рэй выгнул спину.<br/>
Он свёл бёдра сильнее, ощущая, что становился теплее с каждой секундой.<br/>
Пришлось самому отвлечься от получаемого удовольствия, слепо обвести татуировку на плече Джеймса, погладить по шее.<br/>
Когда Рэй поскрёб ногтями по его груди, погладил живот и готов был уже коснуться члена, Джеймс остановился и шлёпнул его по руке.</p><p>— Не надо, — в голосе Рэй не услышал недовольство и был уверен, что там был намёк на смех.</p><p>Ладно, он сдался, ему пришлось. Снова, блядь, не по плану.<br/>
Пришлось воспользоваться тем, что было, так что Рэй облизывал шею Джеймса, прикусывал мочку уха, гладил по влажному затылку и двигал бёдрами, каждый раз приподнимаясь. Ему хотелось не этого, но так тоже было нормально.<br/>
Нормально?<br/>
Нет, было охуенно, то, как тепло обволакивало его под одеялом, а прохлада ложилась на взмокший лоб, скользила по лицу, добиралась до шеи и на уровне сосков останавливалась. Духота под одеялом побеждала. Рэй втянул воздух, насладился тем, как смешались запахи. Как пах сам Джеймс: потом, парфюмом, чаем, чем-то сладким, как топлёная карамель с солью.<br/>
Рэй поцеловал его, погладил по лопаткам, жаждал ещё ближе, ближе.</p><p>— Не хочешь? — продолжать фразу не требовалось.<br/>
— Ты даже не подозреваешь, — Джеймс продолжал дрочить ему, а после этих слов прикусил Рэя за запястье, нечего было гладить чужое лицо.</p><p>Куда подевались его очки? Рэй перестал соображать окончательно.<br/>
Чужие слова эхом раскатывались внутри сознания.<br/>
Раз, два, три...<br/>
Джеймс убрал руку от его члена и начал дрочить себе. В тот момент Рэй пожалел, что они даже не включили в спальне свет. Всё же, спал он точно больше, чем час. Уже стало слишком темно.<br/>
Он закрыл глаза и вслушивался во влажные звуки, в то, как билось дыхание Джеймса, как шуршало одеяло.<br/>
Когда Рэй поцеловал его в раскрытый рот, почти не получая ответа, Джеймс кончил ему на живот. Двойная порция удовольствия.<br/>
Они дышали друг другу в рот ещё какое-то время. После этого Джеймс сел на пятки и откинул одеяло, Рэй смог только вздрогнуть. Шипеть не стал. </p><p>— Я постелил бельё лишь вчера, не испачкай.</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы обматерить Джеймса, Рэй вылез из кровати и направился в ванную. Похоже, ему ещё в первый раз не следовало оттуда выходить.<br/>
Когда Рэй достаточно согрелся и вылез из душа, то увидел сложенное возле раковины полотенце. Сверху били в глаза яркими цветами праздничные тёплые носки. Больше бы пригодился халат. Что-то Рэю подсказывало, что такого в этом доме не нашлось бы.<br/>
Он натянул носки, вытерся досуха и вышел на кухню.<br/>
Джеймс уже начал есть, не дожидаясь его. Сидел он только в штанах, а трусов на нём наверняка не было.</p><p>— Теперь голоден?<br/>
— Да, теперь да, — на самом деле нет. По-хорошему Рэю следовало бы вернуться в спальню, одеться и свалить отсюда, пока он ещё что-нибудь не...<br/>
— Тебе дать что?<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Одеться? Штаны, толстовку?<br/>
— Дай толстовку, — согласился Рэй. Носки такие он наверняка дал специально, стало интересно, какую толстовку мог достать.</p><p>Пока Джеймс доставал одежду, Рэй вытаскивал кусочки курицы из его коробки с лапшой.</p><p>— Держи.</p><p>Рэй натянул толстовку (красную, старую, мягкую, не рождественскую, лишь где-то близко) и почувствовал себя теплее.</p><p>— Что дальше? — он посмотрел в сторону чайника. Нет, пить не хотелось.<br/>
— Спать, — Джеймс вскинул брови в ожидании сопротивления такому варианту.<br/>
— Мне где спать, на диване или в гостевой спальне? — за закрытой дверью, куда Рэй пока не успел заглянуть, наверняка находилась именно она.<br/>
— Где хочешь.</p><p>Рэй встал и пошёл обратно в спальню. Увидев косяк двери он вспомнил, что было совсем недавно. Стащил с себя полотенце и кинул его на пол. Джеймс ничего не сказал.<br/>
Под одеялом Рэй нашёл трусы, всё в темноте, не включая свет, натянул их на себя. Лёг на живот, прижал к себе одну из двух подушек, накрылся одеялом. В носках и толстовке было хорошо. Ему даже не мерещился запах Джеймса, а окружал со всех сторон.<br/>
Рэй дышал медленно и спокойно. Спать он ещё не собирался, мысли вертелись внутри вместо еды, на которой так настаивал Джеймс.<br/>
Хлопнула дверь холодильника. Прислушавшись, Рэй понял, что Джеймс ушёл в ванную, чуть позже вышел оттуда, выключил везде свет, пришёл в спальню и лёг рядом.<br/>
Где-то там стоило бы заснуть.<br/>
Вместо этого Рэй почувствовал ладонь у себя на пояснице, теперь пальцы сжали не рубашку, а ткань толстовки. Джеймс придвинулся ближе, потёрся горячим носом о шею, зубы сомкнулись на загривке, игриво, не в желании причинить боль.<br/>
Рэй усмехнулся в подушку и сделал ответное движение, ближе к центру кровати.<br/>
Да, тогда стало лучше, тогда всё наконец-то пошло по плану, именно так Рэй и хотел.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800919">если отсылки, то конечно же к охуенному тексту</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>